


10:52 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to blink twice after the creature scratching him was no longer present.





	10:52 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to blink twice after the creature scratching him was no longer present and he remembered his master hitting him if he returned without crowds to control.

THE END


End file.
